


Test subjects

by Sheffield



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Stamford was going to kill him, and then his terrifying wife Mitzi was going to kill him again, stomp on the pieces, and make him eat them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test subjects

"What the… what on earth are you DOING?"  
Two minutes. He had been in the lavatory two whole minutes. Everything had been calm and peaceful. There had been crayons, there had been photogenic curly headed infants, there had been silent concentration on crayons and drawing, and even Sherlock had been quietly occupied with his laptop. 

Then he returned to two crying children and one lanky detective observing them closely and making notes on his laptop.

"Here," John said, "whatever is the matter?" He gathered up crying toddlers. Well wasn't this just great. Mike Stamford was going to kill him, and then his terrifying wife Mitzi was going to kill him again, stomp on the pieces, and make him eat them. The problem seemed to be that Madeleine had wanted the blue crayon but Marlon was using it, so John found a second blue crayon in the box, distributed remedial ice cream… and then found disapproving eyes lifted from the laptop. 

"Please stop petting the test subjects."  
"Test subjects? They're Mike Stamford's children, Sherlock, not 'test subjects'. And what kind of tests are you doing on two toddlers, for heaven's sake?"  
Sherlock looked affronted.  
"They belong to Stamford?"  
"Where did you THINK they came from?"  
"I assumed you'd ordered them off the internet or some such."  
"Sherlock… we're not researching, we're babysitting!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: "Please stop petting the test subjects."


End file.
